


Lucifer Morningstar • one-shots

by Anonymoususer12346



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Guardian Angels, Hurt Lucifer, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer (Supernatural)'s True Form, Lucifer - Freeform, Lucifer Feels, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Devil Reveal, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Whump, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) in Love, One Shot, Original Character(s), Poor Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Protective Lucifer, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Rough Kissing, Sexy Lucifer (Supernatural), Short & Sweet, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymoususer12346/pseuds/Anonymoususer12346
Summary: Just a couple of one shots I did on Lucifer.one is about a werewolf girl, and the other is just a Sweet one.I know they probably suck, but I did work hard on them. I'll also make alot more in the future, but right now this is all I've got.#savelucifer!





	1. One of a kind

**Author's Note:**

> Over his time working with the detective, Lucifer found himself giving up on the hopeless fantasy, that consists of his future with detective Chloe Decker. 
> 
>  
> 
> After falling in love with a human named aria Ruddford, lucifer finds himself Intrigued; not only is this girl pure and kind, but she's beautiful and strong as well. 
> 
>  
> 
> Lucifer and aria; develop a relationship over the years, and grow more and more attatched to her by the minute. 
> 
> What will Happen when Lucifer unveils his true form to the girl hes madly in love with? More importantly, will she still love him???

After spending time with lucifer for so long, we moved in together, and finally found peace in our relationship. 

Although I was skeptical at first...because why would anyone want to be with an average girl like me??? 

He proved to me, that he really cared.

 

It was at least 3pm, and I had just returned home from work -As a surgeon at the hospital-  
After receiving a very unnerving phone call from Lucifer, he told me he needed to show me something, and that it was extremely important. So I sighed, putting down what I was doing, and clocking out early.

I was already really busy, but I didn't really care. I was glad to have an excuse to get away from work early, and cuddle up with my boyfriend; maybe binge watch something on Netflix after he shows me, what he wanted to show me. 

 

~

"What is it you wanted to show me?" I ask with a smile. "I called you over, because I wanted to show you something. I've never willingly shown anyone, aside from my family and my therapist- which I broke by the way."  
I scoff, "oh luci. You can't drive me away this far into A relationship." 

I see a glint of guilt in his eyes.  
"I know damn well, you're not going to feel the same after I show you..."  
I whip my head up, "How could you even say that?" I snapped. "Lucifer..you're all I have."  
He purses his lips. "I just want you do know whom you have. The truth, my truth." I shook my head. "You're the devil, even if you have lied to me...  
I-I'd still be in love with you lucifer."

Suddenly I found my shoes, interesting as he falls into silence.  
"aria, this... this is the real me. The ruler of the underworld....my true form." His words slowly pick at my mind.  
I couldn't help but feel at least the slightest bit nervous. 

But then...my hole world changes.

~

 

His face was littered in scars.  
It seemed to be marred, clumps of Red surrounding a pair of seemingly demonic eyes.  
His eyes were sunk in, dark red around the rims.  
His hole face, seemed to be coated in thick blood. His facial skin; completely scortched. 

I looked directly into his eyes, And smiled. " You're, my Everything." I murmured as I cup my hands around either side of his face.  
"Y-You're not.. terrified????" He stammers. I chuckled. "Lucifer...I'm not terrified...in fact  
I've never been, so in love with anyone in this world....then I am right now."  
My voice cracked, when I spoke. 

He was so close, I could feel his breath shift. I could feel the warmth of his hands radiating like a furnace.  
I could see into his eyes, to thick pools of expected infinite darkness.  
But all I see, is Kindness...  
"How could you love a monster like me?" He asks, and I noticed tears welling in his eyes. 

"You're no monster Lucifer.....you're my guardian angel." I murmur before pulling his face closer to mine.  
A river of chills Rush down my spine. His lips, slowly but surely pressed against mine. 

And Our lips Danced, with delignt.  
My heart raced; thrumming with anticipation. I never thought I'd be This lucky. To have someone in my life, actually willing to show himself. His true self. 

At that moment, I pulled him onto the couch, and He shifted back for some odd reason. "I don't care who you are, I don't care what you are. I love you lucifer." I told him, as tears slowly trickled down my cheeks. "So Stop hiding yourself. For me At least."

He looked truly confused now, "you actually want to see my true form?" He asks. I shook my head, "why wouldn't i??" He ignored that, continuing on with the questions.  
I should be the one bombarding him with questions, yet I'm still as a board. 

"Because you should be scared of me, aria." His tone losened, but his muscles eased up as soon as I sat down on his lap. "No I'm not." My voice fell monotone. "Then why are you crying?" He asks, in agitation. "Because I'm happy!"  
"You're happy to find out that I'm A hideous monster who ruins lives for a living?" I glared into his Eyes.  
"I'm happy, because I-I've never felt this way before..." He blushes, and it makes me melt. "Please." I beg. 

He smiles, and I can tell that he's now crying too. His Distorted figure returns, and He softens at the fact that I didn't flinch. I didn't wince, I didn't Show even the slightest bit of fear. And we kissed. 

And this time, sparks were ignited around us. I couldn't help the small moans that escaped my lips when he pulled away. "How did I get so lucky, to have someone as truly accepting as you, aria?"  
"How did I find myself, a man as amazing as you?" I retort and he chuckled. 

"I guess we're just one of a kind, huh darling?" He muses.  
"Just shut up and kiss me." I snarl, and pull his face back into mine. Colliding our lips. 

 

This was the most amazing night of my God given life. And I wouldn't have changed it for the world. 

 

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Authors note: I hope you guys enjoyed! I'm so sorry this was so short!!! Let me know what you think!!!! Thank you so very much for taking the time to read this! It means alot to me; I mean it!!!  
Love you guys!!!!!!!


	2. Blood-moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an anthropologist who works for the LAPD; named Briar prim rosemarry is indeed a real life werewolf. 
> 
> And she tries in all her power possible to conceal her powers, until one of her friends  
> Who just happens to be the devil himself; pulls out the bad in her. 
> 
> When Chloe And Lucifer try to question her about a few 'unusual' antics she's followed through with......How will Briar react?

~ Briar

"What do you desire the most Briar?" Those words barely sank into my mind, But That's all my Monster needed, to here, those words...they instantly triggered me. 

"Briar, are you still with us?" Chloe snaps her fingers pulling my attention. She then nods to Lucifer as if telling him to do something. 

"Well Briar, what is it you truly desire?"  
I would've answered, but as soon as those words left Lucifer's mouth- something tore at my chest. 

I was going to answer, until a crippling pain drove my heart rate up a notch. I slammed my right hand against my chest, feeling as if those words literally impaled me. 

"What's the matter love?" His gaze softened as he approached me.  
Chloe looked at me from across the room, and her eyes held sorrow and guilt as I collapsed to the ground wheezing, "Briar! Are you okay?"

Chloe reached her hand down and pulled me up, but a growl ripples from my tonsils. 

I ripped my hand away, and I felt my monster, envelop me in a fit of rage. "I DESIRE FOR YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!!" It was as if the monster just took control of me. I slapped my hand back over my face. 

'We're stronger than him!! Let me out! I wanna rip his Carcus out!!'  
It's words were Sending Small vibrations through my chest. I couldn't help the growls, coming from my throat. "V-Vix! Nng! NOT Now!!" I started ramming my head against the wall. 

My claws were starting to show, I knew my eye colour had to have changed by now. "Briar? a-are you okay? What's going on?" I could barely make out the voice in front of me. 

"I SAID LEAVE US ALONE!!" I felt my tonsils practically tear themselves open. I shoved passed Lucifer. 

He just had to Trigger us!! We were so close

I couldn't help the rage of the monster  tearing at my chest. "URGG what part of NOT NOW VIX do you NOT UNDERSTAND?!?!?" I ran out of the building and dispersed into a dark alley. I couldn't stop what was about to happen, and it scared me. Actually no scratch that, it terrified me. 

Finally!! Let's go Take out the devil and his little kitten.  
We're not killing anyone. "We're going for a run, to maybe hunt a rabbit and that's that"  
I could feel it's disappointment Within my Veins. I rolled my eyes, as I made my way to the darkest end of the alley, unaware of the one whose been following me since I left the building. 

What makes him think it's okay to Trigger us like that?!  
"He's the devil, vix. That's what he does."  
'I don't care what he is!! He isn't the boss of us!!'  
"Someone has to hold some sort of authority over us. This isn't a small town this is a big, big city. And we can't just go running off every time someone triggers us."  
her anger annoyed me. I scoffed.

"Honestly I think he's a good guy. But I just fucked up. I yelled in his face, when all he did was ask me something personal. We're in the wrong, and after this we're going to go apolagize, do you hear me vix?" As I lectured my inner demon, I stripped down. I hated having to leave my clothes in some alley, but I needed to change and get out of here.

'Whatever. Let's just get this over with.'  
"Good." I hum in reply. 

Slowly the change started.  
'I'm so excited I can almost taste the Freedom!!!!!'  
I ignore the excitement, groaning and whimpering as my Back arched. 

I felt my claws extend from their sheeths, as I Gripped the concrete with my palms.  
"God, why does it half to hurt this M-MUCH!!" I felt my splean Split in half, as my body started morphing. 

My bones cracked, and I'd yelp, whimpering slightly. I couldn't help the scream that escaped my throat; my vocal cords started mutating and the scream went from dainty and high pitched to A low Roar. 

The agony pierced my veins- when my fur would slowly Form around me. My ears twitched, and my claws scraped the ground.  
My size grew a little bit. crackles and pops could be heard as my ribcage filled out, and my insides finally Finished regrouping. 

"Finally. Free At last." A demented giggle escaped my muzzle before I chimed in; snapping, "killing one Human, will result in me taking over vix! We've been over this."

It was really weird, being a wolf and still talking to myself. But believe it or not their are 2 minds in this brain. And the dominant one- which is me- is the only one that has the power to take over both forms. 

Therefore I had to remind My monster aka, wolf form- named vixilery. I just call her vix though. 

I shook my fur, "alright vix, what do you say we go for a perimeter run? I'll take the first half and you take the second. We are still near that crimescene and I don't want Chloe thinking I'm careless, so keep an eye out for any suspects.  
"Yeah, I'm all Ears Briar." She retorts. "First let's go out for a midnight snack." 

"Do you see any damn forests? We're in LA! we're not eating any humans, and we are going to behave. So we're going to the nearest park. Any objections?"  
"not even the devil?! He's evil!!"  
"Stop assuming everyones evil just because of their track record and mangy scent."  
"Whatever." She snarls, and I roll our eyes. 

I took over from there, and fell into a light trot; making my way out of the alley. A strange scent stole my attention, making my nose flare.

"There's an intruder nearby, he smells like sex fear and death."

"Yeah i know, but I smell more than one person. But the other guy smells strangely like vodka?" I replied to vix alloud.  
I think it's a guy and a girl, one smells a little like Bullet smoke so i assume one is armed. 

"Oh goody. Tell me why that sounds too familiar vix?"  
"I think we're being followed."  
"You tell me this now?!" I snap back. 

~ Lucifer

I couldn't believe my eyes, and ears. I've always Known my father Could make some very strange creatures. I just never would've guessed he'd made a werewolf or it'd be a girl, that I'd know. 

I looked over to Detective, and she pulled her gun out of her hollster.  
She held it out, aiming directly at Briar, trembling at its hold. "Detective! What on earth?! Give me that!" I snatched the gun from her hands, and she Glared back at me.

"THAT THING COULD KILL COUNTLESS PEOPLE!!"  
"But what is she doing right now?  
So far all she's done has hurt herself! And sometimes talk to herself!" 

She looked at me, than down at her shoes. "Listen, I think she's still talking." I told her looking past the wall again. 

I watched as the wolf, as black as night shook its fur. She then started actually speaking

"alright vix, what do you say we go for a perimeter run? I'll take the first half and you take the second. We are still near that crimescene and I don't want Chloe thinking I'm careless, so keep an eye out for any suspects."  
Her words actually sounded, reasonable. Like she knew what she was doing, so I assumed maybe she really could control herself. 

But then another voice broke from its lips, and I tensed up  
"Yeah, I'm all Ears Briar."

The voice was raspy, but way too different to belong to briar  
"So she's not crazy she really is talking to someone did you hear that Detective!"

She rolled her eyes and pulled on my suit. "We're following that thing, get in." She motions toward her car. And we sped away in the night, after our 'dearest' wolf friend Briar. 

I couldn't help but feel guilty at the fact that I triggered her. Who knows what she must be going through already, and I only made things worse for her. Bloody hell.


End file.
